


Dazzle Damage

by ecrituredudesir



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Dolls, F/F, Fingering, Gang Rape, Grinding, android gore, mechanical gore, robot dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on furaffinity.An Adagio Dazzle doll picks a fight, and loses badly. While repairing herself, she stops to assess the damage done to her while reminiscing on her punishing defeat.





	Dazzle Damage

She wakes to the soft, mechanical buzz of a wire humming in protest of the water filtering slowly in and out of her ear canals. The Adagio Dazzle doll had been shut down at one point, either from mechanical trauma or a short circuit from a blow she’d received, but one by one, her circuits surged to life once more, her system rebooting and her eyes opening slowly. Adagio Dazzle was aware that her hud had been damaged; though it surged to life, a neon layout over whatever she saw. She realized the damage to the hud was actually damage to her left eye, which was cracked enough to make regular, glitching blitzes ricochet along half of her vision. There’s an abrasion on the eye as well, the smooth, synthetic plastic of her normal visual sensors interrupted by the scratches running across her vision. Her hair floated like a halo of fire around her head, drifting in the same direction as her but soggy wet and framing her features despite the damage to her face. The wet, synthetic curls made her head too heavy to lift up, tossing off her balance for her first few attempts to right herself.   
  
The cool trickle of liquid, alongside the way her body seemed to bob gently up and down with the sky moving overhead, betrayed the fact that she was adrift. A glance around, careful to not disbalance her floating in the water, told her that she was in a stream of some sort. It was a slow process to get herself upright in the water; she could feel the little discharges of electricity from being water logged, and there had to have been some sort of damage to a few of the circuits responsible for her mobility. In the stream, caught by the sway of water, the small, six inch doll had no way of stopping to a systems analysis scan. She was confused as to how she’d gotten there, and in the stream she could see the scattered parts of other dolls like herself that had met worse ends. Legs, arms, even a few torsos and heads drifted casually through the water, bobbing and floating like a moving scrap yard of mechanical dolls.   
  
She was reaching a point where the stream narrowed, though, and it wasn’t long until she washed up along one of the edges of the stream; it was only when her back hit the soft grind of sand along the bank did she realize that she’d been having so much trouble righting herself in the water because she was badly damaged. Adagio Dazzle knew that she needed to get some sort of shelter over her so she could get a real analysis of the damage done, but already she could see that there were marks and abrasions all over her body, and she only notices that she’s missing an entire arm when she moves to go stand and can only push herself up with one limb. A glance down gives her a cursory view of several wires protruding from the stump of her shoulder where her arm had been once; she was focused instead, in the next few minutes, of how her legs were clicking in her hip sockets. She would need to find shelter while she could still walk. Her remaining arm reached down, her hand removing the wedgie that was the way her panties had worked their way up between the hefty, thick curves of her scrawled-across ass. The fabric pulled out under her skirt with a soft snap against her plastic shell hips.   
  
A glimpse downward showed that she was soaked. Whatever clothes that she had on still, as tattered and torn as they were, clung to every inch of her body, and she was left with only her panties and a skirt placed back up around her hips. She could see through the thin fabric, and she could take stock of a plethora of words painted and written across her skin. Down her thighs and across her stomach, barely covered by a tied corset in the front that had been haphazardly tossed back on her form to hide evidence, a litany of slurs and insults had been left on her skin. Slut. Bitch. Cum bucket. It was like someone had taken care to re-dress her as a doll after marking up her body.  
  
There’s a somewhat more slimy shine to her synthetic skin, too, and she vaguely gets a report across her hud about what that might be—pussy juice, her hud read, and she realized that her body bore the marks of a brutal assault. She took a few, staggering steps to what looked to be a rock hang in the distance, where a little cover had been established from a set of rocks stacked against once another. She would give herself a much more thorough look over once she was in that shelter, she told herself, and the hollow didn’t look that far away.   
  
Unfortunately, just short of the outcropping, her legs gave way under her. They didn’t just collapse out of weakness—they popped entirely from their hinges, with the strain of her weight on them after traumatic impact already being too much to bear. One dislocated, lodging itself too high up in her synthetic connector, while the other felt the ball-joint at her hip separate at the joint as it popped completely off, falling to the ground next to her as she face planted into the dirt and mud along the stream’s edge. Desperately, her fingers grasp out to wrap around the disconnected limb, and she dragged herself the rest of the way into the hollow under the rock. It was only here, now, that she could do a complete stock of her condition.   
  
The struggle to survive, the effort it had taken her to get safely into the hollow hard her systems racing, a mechanical heartbeat in her pounding as her body warmed. Though she was confused and still struggling to recall how she had gotten there, the damage she was in and the pain sensors firing off in her system had her a little aroused, her own slick fluids starting to leak through her already water logged panties. She could tell she was in bad shape, but there was something about the way the water had made her plastic shell and synthetic parts glisten that kept catching her eye. Many of her joints were in the beginning stages of breaking or in severe disrepair—just moving her connected arm and struggling to drag herself forward while still bringing her disconnected leg had everything clicking slowly with each movement, even her own neck-joints as she looked down to examine herself.   
  
Her hud flashed, and the scan began to roam over her own body where she managed to prop herself up against the rock wall. Her leg, detached, rests on the other side of her dislocated one, and she can see the plethora of writing and the slick sheen of what the hud scan reports to be biological fluids, luminescent in the blacklight filter of her vision. Her body glowed with it under the filter, telling her that despite how long she’d drifted aimlessly in that stream, she was still coated with the slick pussy juices. He scanners told her there were many, many different contributors to the fluids, though. She remembered briefly fists and the flash of pain across her body, and she knew that there had been multiple other dolls involved in putting her into the shape she was in.   
  
Even with plenty of the fluids smeared over her skin, it was easy to see that the writing had several different handwriting styles as well. Even in the dim lighting, her natural night vision kicked in. The words were written down her thigh and along the curve of her bottom where it would have normally met her already gifted ass. There was an arrow on the inside of her detached thigh that she was able to read as she lifted the severed leg to analyze it further, and above the arrow read the scrawl of ‘Insert Tongue / Fingers / Toys Here’, and not far from it, to the back of her curved thigh, was a drawn hand mark with the works ‘spank here!’ written as well. There were the traditional scribbles of ‘slut’ and ‘whore’ and ‘fuck me here!’ drawn across  where the back of the leg curved up, with an arrow to what she could only assume would be her asshole. The words of beratement had her heart rushing, and she could only look over to her other, dislocated leg. She could see the word ‘cumslut,’ ‘fuckdoll’, and a marker on the inside of her thigh that was at least eight ticks across. Eight times that she had either cum, or eight times that one of the other dolls had used her, she couldn’t be sure. The memory was a blur, either from the trauma to her head, or something else. She needed to do a system recollection to start to piece together what might have happened to get her in that state—she made a note to start the recollection once she was done with the systems scan to tell her what kind of shape she was in. She was a high-end doll, and she could self repair a lot of it, but she needed to know what was the priority that would need to be fixed.   
  
Still, the sight of her own body marked and marred with the insults were enough to make her eyes flash, and she set aside her own leg for long enough to lower her hand, starting to stroke herself slowly through her panties. She’s tender, her sensors tell her that that particular area has already been abused, but her self-repair systems were already well at work, as slow as they were—and the pressure of her fingers teasing against her clit. She exhaled slowly, rolling her hips gently up with the momentum of her lower belly, her eyes closing. The joints of her body start to click, with each little ball-joint of her finger snapping and clicking regularly in and out of place as she makes a point of circling her clicking fingers in a smooth motion down the little crevice of her pussy lips, clinging wet to every curve and dip under the panties.   
  
Her systems scan was running in the background, She could only imagine what was written under the rest of her clothing, or what was written on the thick curve of her ass and down her back. She couldn’t get a good analysis of either—though anyone who got an outside look at the skin not exposed by her clothing, they would see more messy, rushed scrawl across her back. In bold letters, between her shoulder blades, “PULL HERE” with an arrow pointing up to her mass of curled, red hair. “HANDLEBARS” was written across the back of her remaining arm, though if she ever found the twin to it, it would also say the same.   
  
Another tally marker roamed up her ribcage, this one from how many times she had brought climax to others rather than how many times she had been made to cum, like the one between her thighs. This tally marker was much longer, with five sets of four tallies, marked off at an angle across. Each set, with another three next to it. Twenty eight times, though her memory of any of them would be fuzzy until she started a memory restoration. Still, her scan kept picking up little imperfections left on her body from her time at the hands of whoever had roughed her up. The soft rubber dermis that made up her more sensitive parts of her body was scorched in places—one mark on her left breast partially melted, but she couldn’t tell if it was because of a short wire inside of her chest cavity, or if it was a burn inflicted from an outside source. She could feel internal damage, whether it was from blows she’d suffered at the hands of her attackers, or the water damage from the liquid flooding her system. There was still plenty of water in her, she could feel it sloshing against her components. It had come in through the cracks in the harder plastic of her thighs, and in the gaping hole of her severed shoulder, though now that she was out of the water, she could see the little arcs of electricity from her own internal battery providing electricity to wires that were no longer on a circuit. They blitzed from where they hung over her side, scorching the plastic siding through the wet fabric of her corset.   
  
She lifted her hand from rubbing the lifelike, realistic rubber nub of her clit through her panties, dragging her hand up her stomach, where the darker, slick stain of someone’s lady cum stained the lower part of her corset. Frantically, she tugged at the strings of the front of it, trying to get some sort of relief in the weight of her clothing. She couldn’t undo the tie easily with only one hand, so instead, she gripped her top and dragged it down over her breasts. They were made with the same, silica-like rubber that her plush ass and face was made of, so they were just as susceptible to the scorching that had melted such a good portion of her face around her left eye. She was relying heavily on her other eyes to still do these analysis, considering her left eye blitzed and glitched every time she tried to focus too much on any of the wounds she was scanning for across her body.   
  
With her sizeable bust now free, she could see the melting of the synthetic flesh was definitely from a short wire in her chest cavity, since it had concaved inwards a bit with the dripping probably doing more damage to melt and short out wires further in the pit of her stomach. There was a slick smear down her right nipple, more pussy juice that hadn’t managed to get washed away in the stream. It was still thick and the water had kept it trapped in her top. Her fingers slid through the thin slime, watching the way it spread across her fingertips, dripping a slow, casual string between each one. It was pearly, almost-white, almost clear, and she played with it in her fingers for a moment, rubbing it into the soft rubber of her full breast, dipping it lower to smear and swirl around her nipple, teasing the pleasure sensors there. She smeared into the little bud of her synthetic nipple, using it as a pleasant lubricant so she could tease it with the tip of her nail, adding spikes of pain to her pleasure, the ache of her sensors from the damage already done adding to the sensations that she was giving herself. She didn’t scratch enough to do any more damage already done, but she pinches her nipple between her nails then lifts her hand to watch the lingering pussy juice spread between her thumb and forefinger.   
  
Her tongue slipped out between her lips, and she lifts her fingers up to press the tips of them to the flat of her tongue. The data analysis tells her what model doll it’s from, but nothing can make up for the subtle little way that it tingles against her tongue, the bitter salty-sweet of another doll’s juices. Her tongue flicks and circles her fingers, almost moaning softly as she sucked the tips first, drawing them into  her mouth and making sure to collect every little bit of slick, delightful moisture she can get off of her fingers. She presses down her tongue with the fingers, stroking the artificial taste buds there and working the flavor of the girl cum into the muscle.   
  
She suckled her own fingers, making sure to clean them entirely, but also wetting them a fair amount before she brought them low again, slick with her own saliva to pick up another sweep of cum from her tit to tease the other one as well, until it was just as slick and glistening as the other, but with the added, extra shine of her saliva spread across her nipple. Her finger circled the scorch mark carefully, and the throb of pain made her gasp aloud, head tilting back as she felt the rivlets of water run down the gap between her corset and skirt, seeping further into her panties and keeping them soaked with water, what part of her hefty ass poking over the hem of her skirt made wet all over again. With her back pressed to the wall, he added enough pressure against her hair that constant little streams of water kept her back and ass soaked with water, the soft plastic shining where it met the rubber that gave her ass a give and plenty of space to grip and squeeze.   
  
Adagio Dazzle registered two more cracks running the length of her shoulder, and she tilted her head just to catch another glimpse of writing on her shoulder with her corset pulled down now, another arrow pointing up towards her mouth with a cursive scrawl of “Sit here!” Finally, though, her systems scan was complete. There was a red checklist of errors in the damage done to her frame, with several breaches to her external shell in the cracks already flooded with water still. It made sense why every step had felt like she was sloshing and heavy, since she was retaining so much water, and it was flooding through her circuits still. Otherwise, she could tell there was damage to the flesh of her body, and there were disconnected wires in her facial area where the skin was damaged around her eye, and the severed wires at her shoulder, too. Things that would take more parts to fix, but things that she could take care of if it came down to it.   
  
Her temperature was running high despite the coolness of the stream water logging her systems. She knew she was aroused and would need relief, but she couldn’t help but think back to whatever it was that had put her in this situation. Closing her eyes, the hud glowed blue behind her eyelids, and she issued the internal command to restore as much of her memory from the situation as possible. She knew that she had been recording the entire ordeal, but between the damage done to her scuffed eye and the clear trauma her head had suffered through, she wasn’t sure how well the files and data would be preserved—particularly with the water she could still feel sloshing slowly through her motherboard behind her eyes.   
  
She could feel a few clicks as the processes started to go off in her head—other damage from trauma, something lose as wires shifted to make room for the necessary connections to her cameras in here eyes, so she could rewatch whatever snippets of the last ten hours that she could salvage from her ‘memory.’ The process starts up slow, and she makes a leisurely task of teasing her nipples still with her one handed caresses, swapping from one nipple to the other when one started to feel a little less sensitive to her teasing. She remembered getting into a disagreement of some sort—sassing up another doll, and something about her insulting someone so badly that the other person in the fight had called backup from places she hadn’t been aware that they’d been hiding in. All in all, there had been too many dolls, all on her, all beating her, that she wasn’t entirely sure of their numbers. There had to have been at least five, but realistically, it was more likely that there were eight or nine and she could just never see them all at once, since they were constantly moving around her and constantly around her at different angles. They had beaten her severely at first—she remembered that in graphic detail. She was certain that there were chunks of her hair pulled out at the root with how roughly she remembered hands wrapping through her thick curls to yank her to and fro in both the fight and the aftermath.   
  
Her memory recollections have little blips and flashes of what she knows is her getting her ass beaten. One doll pulls her down by the hair, and slams the left side of her face down on the pavement they’d been standing on. It had hit her with her eye open, and that explained why the hud on her left half had been so badly damaged. Someone had scraped her face down, scratching up the plastic of her eye and leaving her face scraped as well. There was damage done, and that was when her analysis hud had started glitching. The synthetic film over here eye had been scratched, and part of it had cracked the optical sensor, making it hard to get a clear picture for her left peripherals. Still, she could see the rest of it, the way her head had bounced on impact from the pavement, and then they had set into her.  
  
As much as she would try to grasp and lash out and shove at the dolls that had converged on her, with their own plastic limbs reinforced by the fact that they were the ones landing the blows. Their fists didn’t do as much damage, but many of them were wearing boots—and those were what cracked and took chunks out of the plastic of her thighs and arms—when both of them had still been attached. She couldn’t say much for what her arm looked like now, if she would even be able to find it, but there was a point where she wasn’t sure that it would be worth it, depending on the state of her. The memories continued, as vivid as if she could feel the blows landing all over again—the little phantom, ghost-like sensations of them slamming against her sensors and the soft parts of her body, and the rest of her. She couldn’t be sure at this point if the rest of the doll parts floating down the stream wasn’t the product of the same group doing what they’d done with her. Perhaps, she thought, she was even lucky that she had survived. The risk of it, the degradation of what she had been through, was more than enough to have her grinding against the ground, rocking her hips forward in a desperate gyration for some kind of friction, since her fingers were still occupied with the torment of her own breasts. Her fingers circled the scorch marks again above her breast, dipping in to touch the wires severed and sparking there. It sent jolts of electricity through her fingertips and the water there, shocking the pads of her fingers and making her gasp as she jerked her hand away, but the jolt of it was more than enough to make her gasp in delight.   
  
It also gave her another idea, and careful to not start pulling her actual harnessing out of her arm cavity, she gathered the wires at her shoulder where her limb had been severed. It’s a careful adjustment to pull the wires partially out, but it has the desired effect. They reach across the expanse of her chest, and bracing her leg against the ground the best that she can with it still being dislocated, she presses one of the sparking, severed wires to the soft bud of her nipple, shocking it and making her arch her back against the wall, letting out a somewhat mechanically soft moan, considering the shocks flooded back through her system and made her voice box hitch for a moment. However, the surge of electricity also worked to jumpstart more memories of the incident.  
  
After each of the dolls had had their fill of beating her into the ground, one had dropped down to sit on her hips while one each held down her limbs, keeping them trapped while the one sitting atop her undid her corset, unsnapping the shoulder pieces and leaving them aside, then starting to untie the strings that kept her breasts barely restrained. With the fabric and the ties out of the way, her breasts sprung free, but there was already a small sink in the soft rubber above one. Someone’s kick had damaged a wire inside, and the heat of the electricity sparking there had caused the dermis to melt a bit. With a little snicker, the doll saddled atop her reached down and poked her hole in the soft, heated dermis, puncturing another little hole in it and making Adagio Dazzle yelp out in a noise akin to protest, indignant to her mistreatment and humiliated from her loss in the fight. The doll ripped open her corset once the ties were loose enough, leaving the clothing flat on the ground under her while the dolls holding her down snickered a bit as her breasts were exposed to them. The one sitting on her squeezed fiercely at both of her breasts once she’d stopped tormenting the little hole  she’d made above it, gripping her squishy chest so tightly that the abusive doll could feel the small strain and clicks of the ball joints in her fingers, straining to keep the grip fast on her breasts, with her nails digging in until she heard the soft whimper of the Adagio Dazzle doll under her, relenting to showing weakness since she couldn’t deal with the pain without betraying that it turned her on.  
  
Back in the cave, Adagio Dazzle pulled the electric wire off of her nipple, which still bore the little, subtle marks in the rubber from where the other doll’s nails had dug in for the duration of the brutal squeezing to her chest. Now her right nipple was a little scorched as well from the wires, the soft material of it going soft but she hadn’t left it attached long enough for the material there to start to melt as well. As much as she wanted to keep going, she knew that fixing the dermis of latex-like rubber was going to be hard enough to repair for the parts that were already damaged, much less without doing more to herself. Her nails dragged down the little marks in her breast, the crescent-moon marks stretching and showing the way they cut into the skin of her breasts. She squeezed a little, and the water that had gone into the crevices ran in little rivers down her chest.   
  
It did little to remove the girl cum that had helped conduct the electricity so well already. Satisfied with the tingles left across her sensors already, she let her touches slide downwards again, scraping her fingertips to the outside of her panties as she teases her clit once more. Her memories flash back once more, picking up where they left off. The bot that had exposed her chest had squeezed until she’d felt the soft latex rubber of her squishy, bouncing chest start to give way under her nails, and not wanting to absolutely ruin a perfect set of tits, she settled on her teeth teasing a nipple as she leaned over her, grinding their hips together just to give Adagio Dazzle a little preview of what the group had planned for her. The doll struggled against the group holding down her limbs with little success, growling in frustration and pained embarrassment as her sensors went off, alerting her of all of the little spots of scrapes, cracks, and scuffs that had caused abrasions across her form. As much as she wanted to be angry, as much as she wanted to fight them off to save what was left of her fragile pride after the beat down, the course of pleasure had already started working its way through her body in reaction to the rough treatment. When the doll on her hips pulled back to flip her skirt up, she was greeted with the sight of the wet spot betraying her arousal in her panties. There was the thick, sweet slick of pussy juice already making the top of her thighs shiny, and the doll over her smirked as she started press down hard on her clit, pinching it through her panties and rolling it in smooth little circles like a bead.  
  
Indignantly, she had squeaked and squirmed, rolling her hips in an attempt to get away from the cruel pleasure-pain that shot through her from the way the squeezing was too tight but gave her just enough friction all at once. One of the other dolls had flipped up her own skirt and was now grinding herself to get some friction against Adagio Dazzle’s lower leg, while another shifted her hand up to squeeze it tight between her firm thighs, giving her a dangerous little smile and a ‘you hurt me, and I’ll cut your fingers off one by one’ muttered through a sweet little groan while she made Adagio Dazzle’s finger work against her still clothed cunt.   
  
Adagio Dazzles knew the doll was using her fingers to get her off, and she squirmed her fingers in protest to this, feeling the slick rush of girl cum against her palm as the motion apparently made the other doll shiver in delight and let out another soft moan right after breathing the words of threat. The doll sitting over her had resituated herself now, pressing a leg on either side of Adagio Dazzle’s, using her thigh as a point to grind against for her own pleasure as well. Eventually, done with teasing her through her fabric, she pushed her panties aside and started to flick her clit with the sharp edge of her nail, making Adagio Dazzle hiss in the wake of forced pleasure. It wasn’t long until she moved to press her thumb against her clit while her lower fingers started to tease against her slit, sliding her pointer finger along the circle of her vagina, until it was soaked with the same juices of arousal that Adagio Dazzle could feel against her palm, and as the doll continue to grind, against her thigh as well.   
  
The doll above her groans in soft delight, echoed softly by the way the doll further down her leg also starts to rock her hips against her. She felt embarrassed by the simple fact that they were using her limbs for their own pleasure while she sat uselessly under them, unable to push or shove, her protests quelled by their strength and numbers alone. Before she could bring herself to curse at them in her anger, the fingers shoved in the warmth of her snatch, dragging her fingers deeper into her with the tips pressing against every g-spot in her tight tunnel.   
  
“She’s tight. Bet this dumb bitch can’t get any with a shitty attitude like that!” the doll mocked aloud, curling her fingers in the tight passage of her pussy still and rubbing there in slow strokes until Adagio Dazzle was gasping, squirming and weak from the fight and the heat running through her from the torment. It’s clear she was already on the verge of cumming already, whether it was from the beat down, or from the way the doll over her was managing to play her body like a note. Before she could hit that relief, though, and she scoffed, starting to mouth off.  
  
“Who said you could talk?” Another doll snapped, who was already pushing her panties down under her own skirt, moving to stand over Adagio Dazzle’s head, smirking before she knelt with a knee on either side of the doll’s head.   
  
“I-“ Adagio Dazzle’s voice was cut off suddenly, as the doll sat on her face, silencing her as she felt the sudden heat of another doll’s pussy grinding against her parted lips. She wanted to bite in protest, to hurt the doll for the indignation of sitting on her face without her permission, but her protests were muffled and her mouth was soon flooded with the little rush of pussy juice that the doll was letting off, considering the warmth of her lips coupled with the bare scrape of teeth that the doll had already been able to feel against her cunt had her groaning sweetly. Immediately the hips were moving against her lips, muffling any further protest entirely by the friction of the doll rocking her pussy against her mouth. Adagio Dazzle found herself quickly trying to adapt to the motion, knowing that if the doll over her got off as quickly as possible, she’d be able to curse and keep the oxygen up in her system to normal levels without the doll ‘suffocating’ her.   
  
Her tongue lashed out, determined to make the woman cum before she did. Her teeth teased at the other doll’s clit, not biting against it but adding more than enough pressure to made the doll squeak over her, and moan shamelessly as she pressed her thighs tightly around Adagio Dazzle’s head, putting unnecessary pressure around her head and making the structure of her skull start to creak and ache, though the doll sitting on her face was having a little difficulty keeping herself upright with the sudden, dedicated work of the captured doll’s tongue under her—her hands slid down lower, grasping Adagio Dazzle’s head and gripping it tightly too—while digging one of her thumbs into the weakness of the synthetic skin that had already been damaged by her head dragging against the pavement. Her fingers gripped the side of her head, a clear threat to do more damage if anything was done about the pressure of her slit weighing down against Adagio Dazzle’s face. In retaliation to the threat, Adagio Dazzle nipped against the sitter’s labia, something that made the doll give an indignant little yelp, and without waiting, she grabbed the scraped flesh of Adagio Dazzle’s face, ripping it down under her eye and grabbing at the wires hinged just under the dermis of her cheek. She disconnected one, with a vehement, angry look down at her. “Do it again and I rip your face off,” she hissed, and Adagio Dazzle gave a soft little whimper, feeling the strain of the electricity shooting off from the disconnected wire starting to melt the cheek. Adagio Dazzle groaned in frustration and hint of pain into the warm, wet heat of the other doll’s pussy. The groan was enough to give pleasant vibrations through the doll’s clit, and she withdrew her finger from the hole in Adagio Dazzle’s face, she moved the hand down to steady herself and grind forward, smoothing Adagio Dazzle’s nose in the scent and wetness of her girl cum.   
  
At the same time, the doll that had been tormenting her slit was kicking it up into overdrive, wanting to make the doll under them all cum first, just so she knew what her place was, their little play toy of the group. They were going to make her cum mercilessly on their command by the end of it, and at their allowance and leisure. As the doll’s thumb  continued to tease her clit, she’d added her middle finger to her pointer finger in the moist snatch, starting to pound her fingers in and out of the tight passage as she curled her touch up to make sure to press tight into Adagio Dazzle’s g-post with each flick of her wrist to drive her fingers in at the hasty, demanding pace.   
  
Her intentions rang true as she brought Adagio to a trembling, powerful orgasm that made her gasp and groan aloud, something that sent powerful stimulation through the doll riding her face like there was no tomorrow. Though Adagio Dazzle came first, the motions and force of her climax brought the doll on her face to orgasm as well. A flood of pussy juice gushes over her lips and along her cheek from the excess amount of girl cum the dolls were capable of producing, and Adagio Dazzle’s circuits short for just a moment, making her thoughts blitz putting her on a brief cycle of overdrive for her own orgasm, shuddering under the dolls as her own juices flooded over the tormenting doll’s hand, though she continued to pump her fingers into the doll’s tight heat until another pulled her away, smirking.   
  
“Nah, you gotta punish her more than that,” the second doll answered in almost a sing-song, cooing tone as she settled herself on Adagio Dazzle’s other thigh, getting comfortable. “Why don’t you finish yourself off and watch how a pro does it?”  
  
The first doll lifted a brow, skeptical of what the second was bragging on, and it was after this exchange that Adagio Dazzle came out of her lingering, forced orgasm. The doll above her finally finished her own shaking climax too, lifting herself to admire the work of her cum painted across Adagio Dazzle’s face like a canvas. Satisfied, she stood up, finally letting Adagio Dazzle get a little bit of air.   
  
Back in the cave, the vivid memory of that glitched, lingering orgasm made Adagio Dazzle give a little moan, and finally she managed to wriggle enough to work her panties down and off of her dislocated leg. It was easier, considering she was missing a leg now, and with the plush curve of her ass grinding down into the rough rock bed under her, the rough texture scraping against her sensors and causing a sting coupled with the pleasure being able to press her bare slit to something allowed her. Her fingers let the cable stay against an outcropping on the wall, making sure that it didn’t fall against her and accidentally shock her in a much less pleasurable way while she was in the middle of enjoying herself. Once that was done, her hand slid low, circling her abused clit, tenderly circling it as well while she brushed her fingers down between her lower lips, spreading the heated wetness that she found there, spreading it along to her clit to lubricate the quick, rougher circles that she was starting to tease herself with.  
  
The memories were humiliating and that was what was truly getting her going, a small puddle spreading out under her as she fingered herself, until fingering herself didn’t give her any more satisfaction.   
  
Just as, in her memory, the fingers hadn’t been enough to satisfy her. The other dolls had used her legs at that point, the first doll who’d teased her grinding out an orgasm on her thigh before moving to be one of the ones holding down her legs instead. From there, the doll on her calf reached her climax as well, both of them leaving her body coated in the soft, sticky essence of their release.  
  
The second doll who had taken over was now fingering her again, paying no attention to the sensitive bud of nerves at the top of her labia, and at that point, Adagio Dazzle was a little grateful that she wasn’t; any further stimulation to her clit would have left her in in shambles, and they didn’t want to break her. Not yet. Instead, the doll was adding more fingers as she went, more than the last one, and at that point it was only a matter of time before she closed her fingers inside, slowly, to form a fist in the tight body of the other doll. The increase in side, the fist stretching her out further than the finger banging had, and another doll had replaced the one that had sat on her face. The one who had brought her to her first orgasm had now searched through their bags and had pulled a big, black sharpie from one of them.   
  
Though Adagio Dazzle couldn’t see it, she could feel the pressure of the marker tip press against her thigh, starting the first, lewd tally of how many times he had orgasmed, and half lifting one of her arms, she wrote another tally—three, this time, for all of the dolls who had cum using her body. A fourth one followed shortly afterwards as the one riding her hand, forcing her to finger her, fishing her gush of girl cum against her palm. Adagio Dazzle winced, dragging her nails against the doll’s labia, making the doll give a little squeak of surprise—and as she had threatened, the small bit of pain cost Adagio Dazzle her arm as the other doll stood, placed her heel against her shoulder, and pulled as hard as she could. The click of the ball joint followed, then a sharp crack, and the joint was pulled straight from the socket, pulling out wires and severing them alongside the rest of the still twitching doll arm.   
  
“My toy now, slut.” The doll muttered in annoyance, before bringing the length of the arm slowly between her thighs, just in Adagio Dazzle’s eye sight from where she could get a glimpse outside of the thighs currently encompassing her head. Adagio Dazzle gave an indignant little noise, which sent a delightful squeal from the doll over her from the sensation, but that doll reached out, gripping the thick, red-orange locks to hold her in place and drag her attention right back to face her. After finishing with the tally marks, the first doll gave a menacing little giggle, and then went on to start writing a slew of insults across whatever skin she could get to, whatever skin she could access that wasn’t being occupied, used, or teased by any of the other dolls.   
  
The assault continued, with one of each of the dolls getting a turn with her, sometimes moving to another part of her body to take a second one, working themselves to climax over and over while they passed around the sharpie to the other dolls so they could leave all of their own marks on her. Different names, different comments. For the next several hours they used her, they marked her up with tallies per every orgasm, added every litany of insult that they could manage to her flesh, to leave a reminders of how much she’d been just a toy for their pleasure.  
  
Now, recollecting every shaking orgasm they’d brought her to, Adagio Dazzle could barely contain herself, finally needing something she could prop against to really start to get herself off. With a frustrated little twist of her hip and her arm against her still connected leg, she popped it back into place so she could use it as leverage. It took all of a few minutes for that flash of pain wore off, and that was all the time that she needed to maneuver herself up onto her own severed prosthetic, riding her own thigh while she used her hand to support herself against the wall. She could see the shine of her own pussy juice mixing with that of the other dolls, and as she lolled her tongue gently from the corner of her mouth so her soft moans and grunts could escape unimpeded, she could taste the lingering juices of all of the dolls that had sat on her face, as well.   
  
The taste, coupled with the sweet friction that grinding against the own soft plastic of her leg gave her, was enough to finally bring her to climax on her own. She shuddered and gave a soft cry, and then felt the heated gush of her own juices rushing against her thigh. In the silence of the cave, she slumped against the wall, sparks still flying from the open cracks and exposed wires. After her finish, though, she relaxed back against the cave wall, and slowly set about performing the last of her self-repairs. She could move with her leg now popped back into place, but she had decided to keep her severed one separate; while she worked, she would regularly reach out and brush her fingers against the sheen of her own cum and the remainder of that of others—occasionally lifting it to admire the writing still, the afterglow of her arousal causing a strange sort of shame-pleasure to linger in the pit of her processes at the sight of it. Every now and then when she took a break from the repairs, she would touch herself slowly, and bring her thigh and leg up to lick the lingering girl cum from it, still fantasizing about the dolls using her—and how she might get her revenge on one or two of them later. Adagio Dazzle was nothing if not determined to get her way eventually, even if she had to fish the pieces out of the stream to repair herself to get back to them all.


End file.
